Kira te souviens tu?
by harunoyume
Summary: Shuuhei demande à Kira s'il se souvient de certains moments de leur vie.  ShuuheixKira.


Bonjour^^

**Bah j'ai pas grand chose à dire sauf que cette nuit j'ai pas pu dormir.**

**J'avais cette histoire qui me trottait dans la tête à 2h00 du mat' J'ai donc pris un carnet, un stylo et je suis descendu au salon et j'ai écrit ce qui suit XD**

**C'est sans prétention, mais je suis assez contente du résultat ^^**

**Je vous laisse juger:p**

**Pairing: ShuuheixKira**

* * *

**La guerre contre Aizen est terminée depuis 3 jours déjà.**

**Aujourd'hui c'est une belle journée ensoleillée. Le ciel est d'un bleu très clair et aucun nuage ne vient en troubler l'uniformité et la beauté.**

**Je marche vers notre endroit à nous. Un lieu de paix où nous nous sommes rendus maintes et maintes fois. **

**Printemps, été, automne ou hiver. Sous n'importe quel temps, nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous sous cet arbre. Unique arbre au milieu de cette plaine, à l'écart du Sereitei.**

**D'ailleurs aujourd'hui aussi je viens t'y rejoindre. Tu dois m'y attendre depuis assez longtemps maintenant.**

**Je t'aperçois déjà au loin. **

**Je suis pressé de te retrouver mais pourtant, je ne change pas l'allure à laquelle j'avance. Je marche lentement car ça importe peu, du moment que je te rejoins.**

**J'arrive près de toi. **

**Tu es endormi mais je te salue quand même.**

**« Bonjour Kira » et je souris.**

**Je m'assois à tes côtés et m'appuie contre notre arbre. **

**Je ferme les yeux. L'air est chaud et une légère brise vient me caresser le visage, et ainsi, m'apporter avec elle, l'odeur de l'herbe et le doux parfum des fleurs.**

**L'atmosphère est un peu étouffante, cependant elle est tout de même supportable et reste agréable.**

**Ça me rappelle cet après-midi.**

**« Dis Kira, te souviens-tu? »**

**Le vent se met à souffler légèrement. Le bruissement des feuilles, le gazouillement des oiseaux, et le bruit des clapotis de l'eau s'écrasant sur les pierres de la rivière tout près d'ici parviennent à mon oreille.**

« Kira te rappelles-tu de cet après-midi, où avec Renji, nous étions venu nous entrainer? »

_Nous n'étions pas encore lieutenant à cette époque. Nous n'avions pas encore conscience de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre._

_A cette période, tu m'appelais « Hisagi-sempai »._

_Tu étais déjà mignon à l'époque mais tu t'es embelli avec le temps._

_Tes beaux cheveux blonds ont poussé, tu as pris en assurance, tu t'es amélioré encore plus au kido et tu t'es familiarisé avec ton Zanpakutô._

_Tu es devenu lieutenant de la 3ème__ division et moi celui de la 9__ème__._

_Tout cela avait changé avec le temps passant simultanément avec mes sentiments et les tiens._

_Une chose, cependant, te concernant n'avait pas changé; tes magnifiques yeux azurs…_

_De cet après-midi, où le soleil tapait dur, je me souviens du vent chaud, de l'odeur de l'herbe et des fleurs. Je me souviens de nos éclats de rire mêlés alors que Renji était tombé piteusement sur son postérieur parce qu'il avait été surpris par un chat qui lui avait sauté dessus._

_Je me souviendrais toujours de cette journée car c'était la première fois que je te voyais rire de cette façon. J'ai gravé ton visage souriant et tes yeux azurs pétillants dans mon esprit._

**Je met mes mains derrière ma tête et pose mon regard sur toi, toujours assoupi.**

« Te souviens-tu de cette soirée où, peu de temps après la trahison de nos capitaines, nous sommes restés à boire jusqu'au matin? »

_Ça avait été un coup tellement difficile à encaisser…Surtout pour toi._

_Tu avais une telle confiance en cet homme: Le capitaine Ichimaru. S'en était déconcertant. J'étais jaloux de lui. _

_J'avais été ton sempai et lui étais devenu ton « Taichô »_

_Tu l'as tellement admiré…_

_De cette nuit, j'ai le souvenir de tes confidences…_

_Tu m'as confié ta peur d'être laissé derrière, d'être trahi à nouveau. Tu t'en ai voulu d'avoir levé ton Zanpakutô contre Hinamori. _

_Tu m'as avoué ta crainte qu'on te trouve repoussant car toi-même tu te dégoutais, tu te haïssais d'avoir pu faire tout ce dont tu t'accusais._

_De cette soirée, j'ai le souvenir de tes larmes causées par la douleur d'une culpabilité trop forte._

_J'ai le souvenir des battements de mon cœur qui s'intensifiaient dans ma poitrine et de la vive douleur qui m'étreignait quand j'ai pensé à la manière dont tu pouvais souffrir et tout ceci m'aidait à me rendre compte que je voulais te revoir éclater de rire et tout ça parce que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi Kira._

**Je lève les yeux et je vois s'envoler une famille d'oiseaux.**

**C'est étrange la façon dont-ils peuvent paraître si insouciant.**

« Kira te souviens-tu de cette nuit, où sous la pluie battante, je suis venu gratter à la porte de ta chambre dans les quartiers de la 3ème division? »

_Je t'avais vu, plutôt dans la journée, parler avec Hinamori avec un sourire affectueux et un regard bienveillant. _

_Je ne l'avais pas supporté et j'étais allé passer mes nerfs dans un entraînement avec Abarai qui m'avait demandé pourquoi avais-je l'air si en colère._

_Cette nuit, j'avais voulu me confier à toi, comme tu l'avais fait quelques semaines auparavant._

_J'ai avouer t'aimer, j'ai confessé mes sentiments. J'ai dit que je voulais te protéger. J'ai juré d'être toujours à tes côtés._

_Et de cette nuit, je me souviens de la couleur cramoisie qu'avait pris tes joues, de tes yeux pétillants s'embuant peu à peu de larmes et de ton sourire emplis de joie et de tendresse._

**La brise tiède s'engouffre dans mes vêtements et me procure une sensation de bien être furtive.**

« Kira te souviens-tu de ce matin, où nous nous sommes réveillés l'un contre l'autre, enlacés amoureusement? »

_Nous avions passé notre première nuit ensemble. _

_Tu m'avais confié que tu avais peur car c'était ta première fois et je t'avais rassuré en te chuchotant tendrement à l'oreille que je serais patient malgré mon envie de lui si intense et tu as ri, simplement._

_De cette nuit, j'ai le souvenir de la douceur de ta peau, du goût sucré de tes lèvres. _

_J'ai le souvenir de tes gémissements langoureux et de mes râles de plaisir alors que je m'enfonçais encore plus profond en toi et que tu te cambrais sur les draps froissés._

_J'ai le souvenir de nos doigts entrelacés et de nos tendres murmures. Le souvenir de la promesse qu'on s'était fait jurer de toujours respecter, la promesse d'être toujours présent l'un pour l'autre quoi qu'il advienne._

**Les rayons d****u soleil chatouillent mon visage et je sens leur chaleur qui me pénètrent jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme.**

« Kira te souviens-tu de la rébellion des Zanpakutô orchestrée par Muramasa?»

_Mon Zanpakutô Kazeshini voulait absolument se battre contre moi pour me voir tomber._

_Je me souviens que plus d'une fois tu l'as combattu , m'aidant contre le katana que j'ai toujours détesté._

_Au final, c'est moi qui l'ai vaincu._

_De ceci je me souviens ce qu'il m'avait demandé: « Désormais, pourquoi se battra-t-on? » et je lui avais répondu : « Pour protéger quelqu'un » et en disant cela, j'avais pensé à toi.»_

_Toi, Kira, la personne qui m'étais la plus importante._

**Je me lève et me poste devant toi, ma main sur la garde de mon Zampakutô.**

« Kira te souviens-tu, de la défaite d'Aizen, il y a 3 jours? De la victoire du Gotei 13.»

_Nous avions déjà beaucoup combattu et nous avons perdu bon nombre des notres: Madarame, Hinamori, le capitaine Komamura et tellement d'autres…_

_Le shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki se battait contre Aizen, Le capitaine Kuchiki, sa sœur, Abarai, Hinamori et Hirako également._

_Toi, moi, Matsumoto, Kensei, Madarame contre Gin._

_Tu sais de quoi je me souviens de ce jour-là?_

_Je me souviens de la pluie battante qui tombait fortement et nous frappait violemment au visage._

_Je me souviens du sourire sournois de ce renard quand Hinamori s'est écroulée._

_Je me souviens du cris de colère qu'a poussé Aizen au moment où il est tombé, que Kurosaki l'a vaincu._

_Je me souviens de toi et de Gin, du sang qui a giclé sur mon visage et de ton expression à ce moment là._

_Je me souviens des goutes d'eau sur ton visage._

_Et je me souviens d'un cri strident et déchirant…Mon hurlement…_

**La pluie tombe violemment à présent. Les nuages sont apparût sournoisement comme ce jour-là.**

**Pleures-tu, Kira?**

**Ma gorge est nouée. Elle me brûle. J'ai atrocement mal dans ma poitrine. Un étau d'acier me serre le cœur. Mes mains tremblent. J'ai froid. Je suis trempé et glacé jusqu'aux os.**

**Tu sais de quoi je me souviens maintenant Kira?**

**De la promesse de protéger quelqu'un. De te protéger. D'être toujours à tes côtés.**

**Je me dis que la chose que je voulais vraiment réaliser, je n'ai pas pu ou su l'accomplir.**

**Je m'agenouille à présent devant l'endroit où tu reposes.**

**La pluie devient encore plus violente et l'orage gronde.**

**L'atmosphère est suffocante.**

**Je sors mon Zanpakutô de son fourreau, je le lève à la hauteur de mon torse, l'orientant à l'endroit précis où loge mon cœur.**

**Je souris.**

**Je vais enfin pouvoir tenir une promesse. Celle d'être à tes côtés pour toujours.**

**Je regarde mon Zanpakutô et lui dis: « Tu vas enfin pouvoir réaliser ton vœu toi aussi »**

**Il prendra ma vie et il se brisera en morceaux comme mon cœur qui a volé en éclats quand je t'ai vu t'effondrer Kira, que je t'ai vu rendre ton dernier souffle entre mes bras après m'avoir demandé de continuer à vivre heureux.**

**Heureux sans toi Kira? Ça m'est impossible d'être heureux et de vivre… encore moins…si tu n'es plus là…**

**Encore une promesse que je ne pourrai pas tenir, enfin à moitié…**

**J'écarte mon Zanpakutô de mon torse, laissant une certaine distance entre lui et moi.**

**Parce qu'après tout, toi aussi tu devais le protéger… Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse non plus.**

**Je vais te punir pour n'avoir pas respecter ton engagement et je te ferai disparaître en même temps que moi.**

**Je serais la dernière personne dont tu prendras la vie, moi, ton maître: Hisagi Shuuhei, capitaine de la 9****ème**** division, monté en grade il y a 2 jours.**

**Le soleil se fraye un passage à travers les nuages et une lumière claire et apaisante descend sur ta tombe.**

**Je souris, enfin heureux pour la première fois depuis ces 3 jours passés sans toi.**

**Je vais te rejoindre. J'arrive Kira.**

**« Fauches, Kazeshini »**

* * *

Voilà Ne m'en veuillez pas

J'espère que ça vous a un peu plu ^^'


End file.
